Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{-3})(9^{12})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (9^{-3})(9^{12}) = 9^{-3+12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-3})(9^{12})} = 9^{9}} $